


Apologies Aren't Necessary:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, History, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, Waking Up/Waking Up For The First Time, apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine decided to make ammends to Steve, & Danny, Then, She spent time with them, Before she went to work on the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Apologies Aren't Necessary:

*Summary: Catherine decided to make ammends to Steve, & Danny, Then, She spent time with them, Before she went to work on the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After reassuring everyone that Commander Steve McGarrett was okay now, but he needs rest, Everyone left to get started on the case, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins stayed behind, & they wanted to make sure that the former seal is really okay, & see it for themselves. They got settled in, & watch Steve sleep on, Also they want to catch up with each other, & begin a new relationship with each other, & also work together to help Steve recover.

 

"I _am_ really happy that you are here, Cath", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was finally relaxing,  & took a sip of coffee, He wanted to stay awake, in case that Steve woke up, & he needed him. Catherine was touched by him, & his honesty. "I am glad that I am here too, Thanks, Danny", The Navy Beauty said with a smile, as she kissed him on the cheek. She settles down too, cause she wants to be there for Steve too, She feels like she owes him a lot.

 

Their favorite nurse, Rita, brought them food from the café downstairs, & also made sure that they were comfortable, during their stay, She said, "I will be at the **_Nurses' Station_** , If I am there, Someone will page me, I will be there quick". Danny & Catherine thanked her. She left them to their privacy, & to have their time alone with Steve. Catherine cleared her throat, catching Danny's attention. "I am so sorry, Danny, I am so sorry that I hurt you, Steve, & our ohana, That was never my attention", she said, as she had tears in her eyes.

 

"Apologies aren't necessary, Catherine", Danny said, Catherine was gonna say something, but Danny stopped her with a finger at her. "I mean it, Cath, I meant what I said, We want you as our best friend, & member of our ohana", Catherine wiped her eyes, & said smiling, "Thanks, Danny, I am honored to be part of this family", & they focused on Steve waking up, which was a good sign. "Hey, Baby", The Blond greeted his lover with a radiant smile, The Five-O Commander greeted them with a sleepy smile of his own.

 

"Danno, I am so glad you are here, You _are_ real", The Former Seal said, as he was waking up from the dreamstate that he was in. "Feel this, Babe ?, I **_am_** real, I am here with you", as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He indicated to Catherine, "Look who's here to see you", Steve smiled at his ex,  & said this to her.

 

"I thought I dreamt you, You are here, I am so glad that you are, Cath, I am really glad", When she didn't say a word, Steve knew that something was up. He looked at Danny, & they nodded. "Danno, Can Catherine & I have a moment alone to talk ?", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & kissed him, "Sure, I will get you your favorite popsicle", He left the room. "What's up, Catherine ?", Steve asked, once they were alone. The Former Navy Beauty sighed, & knew that she couldn't hide anything from him.

 

"I just want to say I am so sorry for Steve, For everything that I did to hurt you", Catherine said, with emotion in her eyes, & she was composing herself, so she could get through this. "Cath, It's okay, I understand", she shook her head in the negative, "It's not okay, I feel so awful, I felt like we disconnected, & our relationship is over, Instead of working on us, I ran like a coward". She smiled, & said, "I am so glad that you have Danny, You can't help, but fall in love with your true love, Danny explained everything to me". Steve kissed the top of her hand, & said this to her.

 

"I will love you always, We are friends, best friends, & it's gonna stay like that forever", Catherine smiled, & kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Steve, Always & Forever". They held hands, til Danny came back in with some stuff for all of them, "We good ?", he asked the two most important people in his life, Steve & Catherine both nodded, & said in unison, "We're good", & they spent the rest of their time together, then they fell asleep, feeling better, for the first time in awhile.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
